lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Age: Bootleg Tape
You know the 2002 animated hit Ice Age, right? The film is about three main characters, Manny, Sid and Diego, and one of my favorite characters, Scrat. There was a bootleg copy of Ice Age that I going to tell you it all started with me taking a walk through the neighborhood. As I was walking back home, I found a VHS tape lying on the road. I looked at the front and it was a bootleg copy of Ice Age, strangely it had the exact same design as the regular Ice Age VHS tape. I was looking for a legitimate copy, though this held me over until I could find one. Boy, I was wrong. I took the tape home and popped it on my old VCR player. The screen went static for good 20 seconds. After that, The screen went black for 5 seconds. It looked perfectly normal; The 20th Century Fox logo was there, the intro of the film was different. You know, where Scrat walking with his acorn? Well, the shot just... stays there. It just froze on Scrat. He didn't move at all. You couldn't even hear any sound. It was just total silence. After about six minutes, the tape cut to the scene of Manny and Sid, with an apple, walking through the pink trees. Wow, this was pretty late in the film. Again, it was dead silence. It cut to static for about five minutes, but again it was silent. The weird thing is that I could make out some sort of video in the static. It looked like Manny standing over Sid, and Manny somehow tore open Sid's stomach and proceeded to eat his organs. I nearly vomited, but after the video clip ended, the film cut to the scene where Manny, Sid and Diego checking the baby, but again it was silent. When it got to the scene of where Manny, Sid, Diego and the baby getting the watermelons from the dodos, it once again cut to static. This time there was no hidden video thankfully, and it was just regular static. It cut to the shot of all the dodos with their heads. However the scene went on longer than I expected. The dodos fell down and they didn't scream or anything, It was again silent. It cut to a scene where Diego and Soto fighting. The disturbing thing is, the scene just keeps going. Soto eventually kill Diego by beheading him, and Manny and Sid walking through, without any sound. The credits roll, for some reason being silent and handwritten and only listing the director of the regular film as the writer for it. Then i ejected and destroyed the tape with a hammer, to make sure no one else has to see the film. Then I remembered, that was the exact same tape I threw out yesterday. Category:Lost episudes Category:Shok ending Category:Cliche Madness Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Crappypasta